


Tipsy Eyes

by AdrianIsNotAnAlien



Category: Dream Daddy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character, Understanding, smallmarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianIsNotAnAlien/pseuds/AdrianIsNotAnAlien
Summary: Robert was starting to get bad again, and Damien didn’t know what to do until one night.





	Tipsy Eyes

Robert was getting bad again, his tan skin seemed to pale by the day, the bags under his eyes weighing on his eyes. Damien wanted to help hold some of the baggage he could see him carrying in his eyes. It was painful, Robert was talking less and drinking more. Only trying to push sex more and more.   
Damien of course would say no everytime, and Robert never protested against his wishes. Even when he was drunk he knew what no was. Damien didn’t want to do anything with him when he was like this, in pain. Because he knew he would only be doing it because he wanted to forget. Damien just wanted to help him.   
That was, until one late night. Damien hadn’t notice Robert had gotten up leaving one half of the bed empty. Once Damien felt an absence he peeked his eyes open, where was his Robert. Creaking on the old hard wood floors, Lucien wasn’t home so it must have been him.   
His bare toes touched the ice floor making the floor creak under him, “Robert dear.” He called out heading towards the door that looked like it was whacked open, how did he not notice that?   
There he was, the love of his life, a bottle of alcohol in his hands and he lazily stumbled up the stairs. He looks like a mess. He must not have fallen asleep like Damien had. Robert stumbled to the door dropping the bottle on the ground, Damien frowned.  
“Robert honey, head to bed I’ll get that.” He tried pushing past Robert, but now Robert was standing in his way, the moonlight from the window glossed over his eyes, sad eyes. Eyes that were full of beauty, but not of pain and lust. As much as Damien loved Robert he wasn’t really in the mood to fight him at 2 a.m.   
He wouldn’t budge, so Damien placed a gentle hand on his shoulder only for Robert to wince. He knew what would be under his shirt, he had seen them. It was a big habit for him but when he was like this he couldn’t help himself. Especially when he is drunk.   
Damien tried pulling him towards the bed, it worked. Until Robert took advantage of that. He snapped at his hand that was on his shoulder gripping Damien’s hand tightly making Damien yelp. Robert shoved Damien on their bed, this was something Damien wasn’t prepared for. He has never been this agressive when he was drunk.   
His lips sloppily licked at Damien’s neck as he struggled to push him off, which he did fortunately. Rober grunted and fell on the ground, he looked dazed. “Robert I love you but I can’t do this with you when you’re like this? Let’s talk about it alright. You know I love you and would do anything for you.” Robert stayed eerily silent.   
He grabbed onto their bedside table pulling himself up, he stood for a second. He was facing Damien directly. “But...” He sputtered, “what if this does help me?” He proceeded to slowly lean forward, his hand in Damien’s long black hair.   
“My love this won’t help you. Just talk to me, please?” He grabbed the hand Robert had put in his hair, caressing it lovingly. He needed Robert to say something, because Damien could see he was killing himself and it killed Damien.   
Roberts hand curled around Damien’s, but not in a soft way, agressive and cold. Painful. “Talking won’t help! I need to have you!” He spit throwing himself on Damien again, Damien pushed away causing Robert to fall flat on their bed.   
“Robert this won’t help you! You only try to have sex with me when you’re drunk and upset! Please talk to me! I’m right here!”   
He growled like a wild beast, his head flinched towards Damien like a wild dog, his eyes were blanc, Damien couldn’t read them. “You won’t understand! No one does!”   
“Robert just talk to me! I can help you! Please trust me!” Damien felt a pain in his chest, did Robert trust him?   
Robert slumped up standing up walking towards the doorway. “YOU think you can HELP ME!? How pathetic...” Venom, that’s how it felt.   
“... Robert what do you mean?” Damien whispered, he didn’t know what to do, he had never seen Robert like this.   
Roberts head swayed for a moment before his head jerked back towards Damien, he looked like a rabid animal. “YOU’RE AS MUCH OF A MESS AS I AM!” Damien’s eyes began to swell but he held them in, he had to stay calm for Robert.  
“Yes, and that’s why I’m trying to help you, because you’re a mess like me. I DO understand you. Robert please just sit down and talk to me.”  
Robert began to shout and attacked Damien shoving him down again, he was on top of Damien holding his arms down aggressively. “YOU THINK YOU ARE PERFECT DONTCHA! BUT IN REALITY YOU’RE JUST A FREAK THAT HIDES! YOU’RE AREN’T ANY BETTER THEN ME! AT LEAST I KNOW WHO I AM!” Damien’s chest heaved up and down, this isn’t Robert. This isn’t his Robert. He felt his heartbeat escalate along with his anger.   
“Robert what makes you think I think I’m better? And what gives you the right to call me a freak? Is that how you feel about yourself? Robert I know you can talk to me as a civilised man even when you’re drunk.”   
“YOU HAD TO GO AND MESS UP YOUR BODY BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE.” He slurred. Damien’s heart stopped. Is this, how he really felt? No, this couldn’t be. But now, he was angry.   
He shoved Robert aggressively off him pushing him so he fell on the pillows. “Robert what the hell! Why are you saying these things? You know I know who I am and you know I’m happy that way I am? Why are you trying to hurt me. You know what I had done before...” He rubbed his arms, his eyes began swelling again. He looked Robert in his dark eyes, to see something was back.   
Roberts eyes began to swell as well, he began sobbing, “I just want you to hate me...” He breathed, covering his face with his hands. “I wanted you to hate me, I don’t deserve something as beautiful as you. I only hurt you, Dams I DON’T DESERVE YOU.” He wailed, Damien couldn’t move. He didn’t know how to react. He finally opened up to him.   
That’s when his body took over, his arms moved so he could hold Robert, and his legs wrapped around him. He rubbed his head as he calmed him down, he let his own fears escape silently. “Robert...” Damien finally managed to get out. Roberts breathing started to calm as he looked into Damien’s beautiful eyes that were glossy in the moon light.   
“Love isn’t deserve, as I would say the same. I don’t deserve you. Any couple would say that to each other. Love is belief. I believe I belong with you, you are the sun that peeks out in the dark grey sky letting the bright blue settle and consume the darkness. You are my red rose. My beautiful red rose, my love. I would only hope you believe you belong with me.” Damien stroked Roberts rough cheek, his eyes stained red from drinking and crying.   
“Dams that was beautiful...” He mumbled and began sobbing again. Damien pulled the blanket from under them and threw it over them, he cuddled him under the cover.   
Between the both of them it went silent, a peaceful silence. Damien was waiting for Robert, when he was ready. But before they could say anything they both drifted to sleep.   
Morning  
Damien’s eyes fluttered open to feel a gentle hand on his face, Robert laid next to him stroking his face. The sunlight that fell in the room illuminated Roberts face. His bags the same, his skin pale, his eyes swollen. But it was his Robert. “Dams...” He let out.  
“I’m so sorry, about earlier...” Damien pulled his hand out from around Roberts waist and shushed him.   
“It’s alright love. To be honest what you said hurt, but I know that wasn’t you. I was talking to your demons. I don’t like them, should I help you rid of them?”  
“Yes please.”   
“Will you talk to me now? Will you tell me when you feel it getting worse, you know I wouldn’t push therapy on you but it might be for the best. I don’t want to see you hurting yourself...”  
“Of course Dams, I’ll uh... consider it.” He gulped. His eyes never left Damien’s gaze as he stroked his love. “You are so beautiful. I can’t believe I thought you were some supernatural being.” Damien giggled.  
“Oh Robert...” His smile lit up the darkness Robert felt. Damien was his light, he just needed him a lot more then he was willing but at least Damien was fine with that. And he’d do the same for him. This is what love is, going through and fighting things together. He’s glad he believed Damien was meant to be his, because Damien is a rare rose he was glad to have with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this at like 12 in the morning. And I don’t feel like proofreading it okay my dudes so I hope y’all enjoyed the sadness.


End file.
